CheaterCheaterDrunkenKisses
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Blaine/Kurt Blaine doesn't know what happened, will Puck? Puck/Blaine a tinny tiny bit a little funny not really sure the genres could I have some input on that please? the story is better than the summary XOXO


Hey I'm not sure how long this will be I'm just typing along today so yeahhh hope you like it. XOXO! Sorry about the crappie title and summary!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of glee or fox or anything special just my imagination.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks uncertainly.

"Yes Blaine." Kurt replies without looking up at his fashion magazine.

"I think I may have cheated on you last night at that party I went to."

Kurt tries to process this thought before saying anything, but he couldn't, he wouldn't let himself. "W-what?

"I'm sorry, I was drunk and it kinda just happened. I'm not even sure if it did really happen."

"What do you mean? How can you not know?" Kurt stares at Blaine in disbelief.

"When I'm drunk I get horny. It's just a hazy fuzz, I don't even think I started it though"

"Blaine… How can you be so casual about this? YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Kurt screams when he processed that this was real.

"I'm not even sure if I did. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"You're sorry?" Kurt snorts, "Well I'm sorry too because guess what? I'm breaking up with you."

"Kurt! I-I Kurt I didn't. Please Kurt I need you.I need us. You don't even know who-" Blaine stumbles over word then stops himself before he makes another mistake. "Kurt please."Blaine begs helplessly.

"I don't care who it was! You did it! That's the important part!" Kurt can barely look at Blaine.

"But I didn't mean to or like it or anything good or... I don't know. Kurt." tears were being to fall quickly.

"But you still did it.. If you were so fucking horny, why didn't you call me? Instead of hooking up with some random stranger... no, now I wanna know who it was! Who was it Blaine?"

"Puck," he says with self-disgust, "Maybe it didn't happen, I don't know." Blaine whispers sadly.

"PUCK!" He yells, "How the hell did you end up sleeping with Puck? He's like a brother to me.." he started crying now.

"NO! no no no we did not go that far no no no he kissed me and I kissed him back, I think. That's it nothing more I swear to god Kurt! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

Kurt is quiet for a while. "How do you know that you did it?"

"I know something happened I'm just not sure if it did happen is the problem."

Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs, "Then call him! Ask him if you did it!"

"But what if it did happen?"

"Then I don't want to see you for a while.. But I have to know first."

"Okay I'll call him"

Kurt crossed his arms. "And put him on speakerphone so I can hear."

"Okay... I'm so sorry" Blaine whispers so Kurt can barely hear him.

Kurt stares down at his feet and whispers, "Yeah, me too..." Blaine's hands tremble as he gets his cell phone out. He stares at it as it trembles in his hand.

"Go on.."

Puck answers on the second ring, "Hey Bro!"

"Uh Puck did we go anything...weird last night?" Blaine asks staring down at his feet.

"Uh.. What are you talking about?"

"Did we do anything we shouldn't have last night? Together?"

"I thought we said we wouldn't speak about that, dude."

"The problem is I don't know if it happened or not, or what really happened as a matter of fact."

"Dude, is there a problem? You sound kind of….weird."

"I to-" He almost told him that he told Kurt, but stopped himself in case it would cause another problem. "Could you just tell me what happened last night?"

"Alright, alright… But after this we never mention it again, ok?"

"Never." Blaine prepares himself for the worst.

"Okay.. We got very drunk and you helped me up to a bedroom to lay down for a second and then I.. I tried to kiss you but you pulled away. It was on reflex because I was drunk and on a bed, but nothing happened and then you left."

"Dose that still count?"

"Nah man, our lips barely grazed."

"Thanks, but I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh else is there? Dude this better not be some kind of joke!"

"No I'm with Kurt, Kurt?"

"Oh hey Kurt sorry I kissed your man. And don't tell anyone please."

"I won't and it's okay I guess just don't do it again. Blaine it's okay it's really Pucks fault."

"I'm sorry I made you mad"

"It's okay...Just...Try not to get so drunk next time, okay?"

"I do that a lot don't I? And I'll try not to." Blaine smiles lightly.

"Yeah you do…Just…Invite me to the next party? I trust you and I know that you love me but alcohol is not good for you, Blaine."

"I know, I don't know why I drink so much at parties. I just do."

"It's okay; you're allowed to have fun... Just not too much fun"

"Fun with you."

"Yes," Kurt smiles, "fun with only me"

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Guys I'm still here!" Puck interrupts.

"Yes you may, don't hang up this is Pucks pay back. Don't you dare hang up Puck or I will kill you in your sleep." Kurt giggles.

"Damn, I won't! Don't go all diva on me…. WAIT I bet Blaine finds it hot!" Puck exclaims making Blaine and Kurt both laugh.

Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms kissing him lightly. Kurt kisses back and wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"Kurt." Blaine whispers his forehead against Kurt's.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt whispers back while they Eskimo kiss.

"You are the only one."

Kurt smiles, "I'm glad to hear that"

"Can I hang up now?" Pucks asks annoyed.

"Way to ruin the mood Puck."

"I just don't want to hear you two have sex."

"I don't know it's pretty hot." Kurt giggles shamelessly.

"For you two, but it's not really my thing."

"What about last night?" Blaine teases.

"You said we wouldn't talk about that."

"Okay okay, we'll see you in glee."

"Have fun with sex you two."

"We will."

"You talk like sex is a person."

"Fine you two have fun having sex."

"We will!" they both chimed

Puck hung up. "Where were we?" Kurt asks.

"Around here." Blaine answers before kissing him passionately.

**I know crappy ending tell me if you want a sequel! I just wrote this because I was extremely bored today. Comments please!**


End file.
